Unexpected meeting
by Thewritter1996
Summary: A weird meeting leaves an old crush pairing together. VERY ADULT THEMED WITH SOME ROMANCE. PLEASE R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Meeting**

 **the meeting**

Travis Stoll was at the bar of a cheap strip-club. It was Connor's bachelor party and Travis was proud of and happy for his little brother. Connor had found a great girl to marry and she liked him. Travis wasn't so eager for Connor's choice of location for the bachelor party. The strip-club was notorious for fights and Travis had a business reputation to maintain for his company. Amy the girl Connor was marrying would be good to him.

Travis wanted to leave the party as he had been at work since 6:00 that morning. He was glad tommorow was saturday and he could sleep in. Travis went for one more drink and saw Connor spinning around on a poll. He snapped a quick picture for his future Sister in law.

Then all of a sudden the most amazing girl Travis ever saw walked from the back. He saw her beautiful emerald eyes. It was Katie his former girlfriend and crush. The two seperated after college. They went far apart the relationship disntigrated.

''Katie.'' Travis called out. She turned to him. Katie's eyes went wide. She knew him instantly. Katie didn't know weather to run outside or go to him. Katie felt the appeal of his mischeavious blue eyes and wild hair that seemed untamable.

Travis walked to her. He put an arm around her shoulders. Katie could feel the red rising to her cheeks. Katie brushed his arm off her shoulder to get on with work for her salary she owed rent and tommorow was the last open day to pay.

''Travis I have to work.'' She said harshly. Travis begged her for a private dance. She had to accept when he gave her $400. That would be her rent covered for the due dates. She hated taking him to the back room.

Katie began giving Travis his dance. She wanted to cry as this was the only job she ever had. Katie got it to pay for college and her teaching qualifications but no places were hiring and this made ends meat just.

''Katie I'm on Connor's bachelor party. For the wedding I need a date as best man.'' Travis said with a grin. Katie looked at him. She couldn't go to a wedding.

''I have nothing to wear.'' Katie told him. She wanted to scream yes and kiss him. Then Travis went to the extreme.

I would buy you a nice dress and maybe you could be my girlfriend again.'' Travis told her. This took her back a bit. Not an everyday offer and would have a boyfriend with wealth she heard about him in the news.

Travis grabbed Katie and she was in her underwear and pulled her to his lap. Then he kissed her with all the love he had for her. Katie responded and after an eternity they were inturupted by Connor. He smirked at the pair in the back.

It would have been tragic had Connor been sober because he had too much booze and dances he fell down and his boner stayed up right. Travis knew it was time to get him home.

''Katie where you heading would you like me to take you home?'' Travis asked with some hope in his eyes. Katie went and got her stuff from the lockers and she changed into a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt and trainers. Travis picked Connor up and flung him over a shoulder. Travis walked Katie outside. He shouted to his pals still inside what was happening and opened his Mercedes G class jeep. Katie got in the passenger side. Travis sat Connor in the back and took his window down.

The younger Stoll had his head outside and nearly threw up on the drive. Katie's bags were in the boot as Travis drove as quick as he could for Connor. But careful because Katie wasn't used to a car as big and quick as the G-class was.

Katie was admiring his car. Her mind was having a thought with each passing mile.

''How did you afford a car like this? I thought you went to the army.'' Katie spoke up. It took Travis by suprise.

''I did a bit of fighting but came home when my Grandmother was ill and she left me some money. I started a business and made a hades amount of money. At home I have a Ferrari, Lamborghini, Maserati, Jaguar, Rolls-Royce and Mustang. This is my big car.'' Travis said back to her. Katie just nodded at him.

''Is that how you gave me $400 in the club?'' She asked not wanting to know. He nodded to her. Katie had tears in her emerald green eyes.

''I'm quite lucky to not have Kids to support too because my Ex was a bitch to me. After work it was only me for any and all chores in the house.'' Travis told her.

''I'm single with not much in my basic appartment. I am also short on rent. I may get evicted soon.'' Katie told him. Travis had an idea.

''Live at my house. Get your stuff and we can find you a job if you want it.'' Travis said his idea. Katie just looked at him.

''I can't I am working at Mcdonald's and the club tommorow.'' Katie said sadly. Travis just put his hand on her leg. Katie felt herself get wet down in her special place. Travis was the only one that knew her weakness was being touched there.

''Travis please.'' Katie both asked and told him at the same time. Travis went back to driving. Connor flapped about drunk as a skunk. Travis soon pulled up to Connor and Amy's house. Amy saw Travis car from her bedroom window. She got her bathrobe on to meet her future husband. Amy wasn't happy with Connor flailing to the house when Travis had to carry him. Amy just thanked Travis and walked Connor inside.

Travis then followed Katie's directions to her appartment building. Travis had gone into property with his business and he had bought the building.

''Who owns this building?'' Travis asked Katie. She just turned to him.

''Well a newly wealthy businessman just bought the building along with some other properties and hotels abroad. I think it's S-Tech.'' Katie told Travis. He had a cheeky grin. Pulling his wallet out with a card.

Katie looked at it. ''S-Tech. Owner and CEO Travis Stoll.'' Katie just went wide eyed.

''It's you.'' She said shocked. Travis nodded.

''Your rent comes to me. Get your stuff you are better than this place. Besides I could take care of you.'' Travis said with puppy dog eyes. Katie had to accept. She went and filled duffel bags with her stuff and sent Travis up for lamps and a couple of other big items. Travis after a little longer pulled up at a beautiful house with a huge garage.

The G-class was left on the front drive and Travis pulled his keys out. Then opened the door sending Katie inside with her bags while he took the bigger items she wanted to keep.

Katie went and changed into some Pyjamas and Travis walked her to the master bedroom. There was a huge TV with a KODI box and keyboard on the side. A big wardrobe full of amazing clothes. Katie sat on the kingsize bed and soon hit a pillow and was asleep. Travis walked in and saw her sleeping. He picked her up and got in next to her. Katie in the night rolled over and snuggled into Travis. He wrapped his arms around her.

The morning came around. Travis woke up to see Katie nuzzling into him. Katie awoke but jumped a bit in the new bedroom. She then saw Travis laying and in nothing but his boxers. She saw they were cuddled together. It was Saturday and she was going to miss work. But Travis wouldn't budge. Katie pulled herself free and went to sort the work situation out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Meeting**

 **Breakfast**

Travis and Katie awoke in his beautiful house. It was tider than she remembered the Stoll to be. Though he probably had help she thought. Katie walked down to the kitchen and saw Travis right behind her. He made two cups of coffee one for each of them.

Amy phoned Travis home phone number. Katie answered her. Amy didn't know the voice.

''Are you who Travis picked up last night?'' Amy asked Katie. Katie blushed red as a tomato.

''I'm Katie Travis friend.'' She answered Amy. Amy told Connor who answered. Connor shot up with fear.

''We are going out to the usual Cafe. I thought Travis may want to join us like normal. Please come with him. We'll leave in half hour.'' Amy said to Katie.

''Travis do you wanna go?'' Katie asked him. Travis nodded he went for a shower. Katie didn't know what to wear to the place. She ran up to the master bedroom where her bags were and found a blouse and jeans.

Travis emerged from the bathroom. The towel he had around his waist highlighting his now dripping abs and messy hair. Katie had to admit she wanted him bad.

Katie then went for her shower. The warm water cascaded over her. She felt so good. The warmth hit her. Katie's old shower wasn't anywhere near as good as this. As Katie got out of the shower she saw Travis putting his T-shirt on for the meal.

''Katie let's be boyfriend girlfriend again.'' Travis asked which grabbed Katie's attention. She turned to him. Her emerald eyes looking through his blue eyes.

The two went to Travis garage. He allowed Katie to choose the car. She walked to his Lamborghini Muria SV 1971. Travis opened Katie's door for her. Then he went and backed out of the garage. The Muria's V12 Engine reving. Katie felt like a beast was beneath her.

Travis just smirked at her. She hated his love of this car. Katie felt Travis change gear. Then slip on the throttle. She was soon at the cafe. Katie recongnised Connor instantly. She waited and Travis let her out of the Lamborghini. She held his hand as they walked in. She was introduced to Amy and took a liking to her.

''I know it's early but tommorow I'm going out with girlfriends of mine. Katie you should join us.'' Amy said straight away. Katie was taken back. She smiled at Amy.

''I have no money for a girls day.'' She said miserably. Amy smirked and pointed at Travis and Connor. Katie couldn't take money from him.

Travis got the bill for him and Katie. Katie only had a few hours till she needed to be at work. Travis could see she was thinking of going to the club for her pathetic salary there.

''Katie go to the club and quit tonight. We can be together. I will provide for us.'' Travis said to her. Katie rolled her eyes. She wanted to have a family life but with her finances she couldn't afford it.

''Travis I can't I need my job no matter how degrading it is. Missing McDonald's today made me realise how wealthy you are.'' Katie told him back. Travis had gone off earlier and got her something. Travis handed her a box with an Iphone 7 in. He put his number in the phone so she could contact him.

''Travis I can't take this.'' She told him. Katie didn't have the money for a phone plus it was dangerous for demigod's. Travis put it in her hand.

''It's so should you need me you can call me.'' He told her. Amy was watching this. She could see the love he had for her.

''Katie don't go we have the girls night tommorow.'' Amy said to Katie. Katie just looked at her.

''I don't have any money.'' Katie said to Amy disapointed. Amy was a sweet fun girl.

''But it's not a major shopping thing mostly pampering.'' Amy said to Katie.

''I need to get my salary tonight to go. I leave at about 10 start at 6.'' She told everyone.

''No I'll give you the money and quit and be my girlfriend.'' Travis told her. Katie knew he would but she wasn't comfertable taking the money.

''Travis I need to work but this is the only job I could get.'' Katie told Travis. He didn't even argue with her.

''Katie I own a botique with Piper we need more staff if your intrested.'' Amy told Katie. Katie just gave her a look. She couldn't do any other job.

Travis, Katie, Amy and Connor left the cafe. Amy knew some shops nearby and dragged the others there. Katie saw some nice clothes which Travis went and bought her the clothes. Katie didn't want to accept the clothes but when Travis whispered how hot she was Katie blushed and hid behind the clothes.

Amy went and dragged Katie to a certain girls shop. Katie saw it sold lingerie and closed her eyes. Amy loved this shop. Travis went and soon caught up with Katie. Connor was walking and picking things for Amy. Travis put an arm around Katie. She wanted to nuzzle into him but broke free.

''This is not a shop I should look at. I can't afford this stuff.'' Katie told Travis. He smirked at her.

''I'll treat you.'' He said back. Causing Katie to blush and go red as a tommato. She went to walk away but Travis caught her again.

''Don't be embarrased. Katie maybe there's something in there that you would like to see me in.'' He said to her. Katie went back and saw nothing but held Travis hand. Katie went back to the store and saw a fireman outfit

she picked it for Travis. Amy walked over with Connor.

''Enjoy that honey.'' Amy said to Katie. She smiled at her.

''Well I may be on for tommorow anyway.'' Katie said back. Amy hugged her tight.

Connor could see how happy Travis was with Katie. Though he hoped his brother wouldn't propose as they couldn't out do his and Amy's big day.

Katie and Travis soon went off to his house. Katie got some clothes for tommorow. The two just watched TV for the afternoon then Travis made a chicken dinner for Katie and himself. She was amazed he learned to cook. However his mother had insisted on teaching him.

Katie saw she would need to be at work in a short while. Travis had to take her there. However she would quit just because Travis said she could and Amy offered her a new job.

Katie sat in Travis new Mclaren P1 and she felt the power. He was a moron with a cheeky grin on his face. He ordered this from the factory and signed the paperwork before the car was started to be made.


End file.
